


Displacement

by crowroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Character Study, Collaboration, Demon Blood, Guilty Sam, Lucifer - Freeform, Poetry, Precognition, Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confess. Major guilt trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughableLament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273938) by [LaughableLament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament). 



> [ Laughablelament](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament) and I had a conversation about POV & narrative in which she told me, "the author [herself] has a fixation on Dean." I asked her to tell me more about why, other than the obvious, and she wrote [Fixation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4273938).  
> So I had to write the Sam part. (Read "Fixation"-Dean first because so good--and no this brother-poem without the other!)

 

Confess. Turn in.

Major guilt trip.

Pack light and drive

to hell, normal, California.

You have one chance.

Maybe you told yourself

look, honestly

it was better before

you were born, brother

in aversion, diversion

addiction, detour-

demonic, signs, flashes

foresights this is the last

of the family flame. Flip the

switch, rock the yes.

Soul affirmed.

Angelic averter.


End file.
